


爱憎无差

by GhastlyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: 来拉低鸦科姐弟粮平均质量了（）有zw情节，请慎重选择阅读我比较浪漫主义！大家轻喷！！现代AU，OOC属于我，角色属于原作
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Raven Branwen
Kudos: 2





	爱憎无差

**Author's Note:**

> 来拉低鸦科姐弟粮平均质量了（）  
> 有zw情节，请慎重选择阅读  
> 我比较浪漫主义！大家轻喷！！  
> 现代AU，OOC属于我，角色属于原作

《爱憎无差》

Qrow不喜欢他的姐姐，并且他从不过多地掩饰这份厌恶。很小的时候他就不再叫她姐姐，仿佛如此一来，他们便能够站在一个同等的位置上。然而Raven永远比他优秀，这位早他五分钟降临人间的姐姐上的学校比他好，成绩比他优秀，连打架都比他多。荣光是Raven的，在她之后，Qrow无论做得多好都成了理所当然，反倒常听见“这孩子比起他姐姐还差了点”这样的评价。Qrow因此更加不喜欢她。

另一方面，也许正因为他自年幼起便全力抗拒将Raven当姐姐看，到了尴尬的青春期，他竟然开始把她作为异性看待了。那时Raven借口到朋友Summer家写作业，实际上是去参加剑术班，每天父母睡觉了才回来，却从未引起过质疑。一天晚上Qrow在黑暗中开着台灯看书，因为口渴而去厨房找饮料。当他拿着一杯加冰块的橙汁回房时，在半路上遇见了出浴的Raven。雪白的女性胴体猝不及防闯入他的视野，他手一抖，果汁液面忽地形成陡峭的坡，如山峰切开云端，越出玻璃杯平滑的边缘飞溅到他衣领上，将洗得发白的布料染成龌龊的黄。相比之下，Raven要镇定得多。她就这么光裸着，一双在夜色中不似往常那般锐利的眼心不在焉地扫过他慌张的表情，道了声“晚安”，便从他身边走过。他与她擦肩而过时，他闻到她身上的温黁，来自薄荷洗发液与雪松沐浴露。

他回了房间，却再无心看书；他饥渴地将冰橙汁吞咽，那空有甜腻的液体却只能使他的喉间更加灼热。不只是喉咙——他全身都是滚烫的，热流直往小腹处集中，血液在血管内沸腾，即将把他年轻的肉体撑爆。台灯昔日可亲的白光此刻刺目得几乎使他痛恨，于是他伸手关掉它。黑暗重新降临这个房间，夜晚如一双素手，温柔地抚遍他的全身。神秘感与封闭感使Qrow前所未有地兴奋，他近乎本能地拉开裤链，握住那早已蠢蠢欲动的膨胀肉块，加以笨拙的玩弄。Raven仿佛就在他眼前，曼妙身姿因习武锻炼出的肌肉添了几分冷硬，女性特有的由脂肪堆积成的软肉反过来抚平了那些棱角。他声带嘶哑，无声地喊叫她的名字，狂乱中他的掌心裹住一手的白浊。那是他第一次自慰。疲惫感很快将他淹没，他闭上眼前看到的最后一样东西是一块挂在床头的银牌。这块银牌看见我了，他恍恍惚惚地想，紧接着便坠入阒寂的长夜。

第二天他在餐桌前见到Raven时倒没有预想中那般尴尬，只是十分羞耻。那份耻辱凝结在他对Raven的爱意之上，与先前长达十多年的妒忌混合在一起，如风干的水泥般牢固坚硬，以至于他要到很多年后才明白自己始终爱着她。Raven大约全然没把昨晚的意外当回事，此刻正用她那在家人面前惯有的心不在焉的态度，就着不加糖的咖啡吃一只牛角面包。少了夜色的迷离缱绻，她不再如女祭司般神秘莫测或是如圣女般纯洁美丽，更直白地说，她不再是七小时前Qrow于极致愉悦中看见的幢幢幻影。

但是到了学校，他发现自己仍在思念Raven，只不过这次他思念的是真实的她。她嘴角沾上的面包碎屑，她手臂内侧划开的细微伤痕，她弯腰从鞋柜里找板鞋时不经意摆出的惹人遐想的姿势……是的，他是一个妄想把他高傲的姐姐摁到墙上操的变态，即使他还痛恨着她。他开始将她想象成一切丑陋的事物：她是男厕小便池久泛的梨黄，她是呕吐物于烈日下蒸发的异味，她是劣质餐具表面挥之不去的油腻……然而，他无法摒弃她，因为他所唾弃的这些肮脏的细枝末节构成了生活本身，而他是热爱着生活的。到后来，Raven已然成了生活的同义词；Qrow从每一个角落看到Raven。

他以为他至少可以忘掉自己把她当成性幻想对象的事情，可垂坠在床头的那块银牌无时无刻不提醒着他：它看见他了；它见证了他的罪孽。此后Qrow只要看到那块银牌，都会想到他曾何等地渴求着Raven。他恨那块银牌，那是他过去在一次长跑比赛中赢得的，只比第一名慢了两秒不到。无论在家里还是学校，他永远是第二位，他似乎注定要活在他人的荣光之下。这块银牌和他一样都是失败者。但Raven自作主张地用她一条红色缎带把它挂在了他的床头。“你难得这么积极啊。”她笑着说，顺手塞给他一袋巧克力威化饼作为奖励。她总是给他带零食。

Raven说得对——Qrow确实是个很不积极的人，他放纵不羁，轻佻懒散；他没有多少集体观念，从来只为自己行动，随心所欲。他也说不清自己那次为什么要参加学校组织的运动会，也许是为了证明自己可以不落于人后，不管怎么说，他再没有参加过集体活动。他喜欢独来独往，厌恶处理人际关系，而他的父母也从未要求过他融入人群。事实上他们不太在乎他干的事，他把头发染成一绺灰一绺黑时他们没说什么，他沉溺于酒精荒废学业时他们没说什么，甚至有一次他抱着恶作剧的心态告诉他们自己以后想要背一把木吉他浪迹天涯时，他们也只是告诉他这样会很难填饱肚子。他们在乎的是Raven——她必须聪明、强大、优雅，必须成为家庭乃至家族的主心骨。这是她的职责。

年轻、叛逆的Qrow总觉得自己被所有人无视，连带着觉得这世界上没有属于他的一席之地。很久以后他才明白，他所有的任性皆来自Raven的担当，她扛下风暴，才换来他眺望远方。Raven没有叛逆期，她始终是个好女儿，尽管她偷偷跑去上剑术班，尽管她乐于与各路社会青年打架，但她小心翼翼地隐瞒着，没有让父母知道。归根结底，无论这些行动背后是否暗藏着反抗——她始终在走那条她最初走的路，即他人替她决定的路。

他仍旧憎恨Raven。他自知不是多么坚持不懈的人，很多时候他仅仅是三分钟热度，房间角落里那把积灰的木吉他就是不错的例子。憎恨Raven是他这些年极少数坚持下来的事情，同样坚持下来的还有晚上开台灯看书的习惯。Raven已经不去剑术班了，她现在每天放学后请她的同学Tai教她拳术。她洗澡的时间从深夜改为晚饭前，每晚Qrow坐在她对面，隔着一桌子菜肴看见她没穿内衣的样子。他明知这无可厚非，却还是想叫她小荡妇。但他一次都没有真正喊出来过。他至少还记得他们是姐弟。

一天夜晚，就像无数个日子前的那个夜晚一样，Qrow在台灯的白光下阅读。快要读完眼下的章节时，他感到口渴，于是放一支钢笔进去代替书签，去厨房装一杯冰水。他从很久以前就不再喜欢果汁了。正当他要回房，突然听见阳台那边传来细微的动静，与此同时，薄荷的辛辣与雪松的温润冲入他的鼻腔，他的喉咙仿佛有一块苔藓，长年累月地隐藏着，直至刚才拂来一阵缥缈烟雨，于是忽然长出潮湿的青草嫩叶，堵住他的一呼一吸，仅剩那近乎疼痛的甘涩于唇齿间回荡。是Raven，他想，只有Raven能给他这样绵里藏针的感受。嗅觉上的刺激给人的印象永远是最刻骨的，有那么一瞬间他回溯到过去，那时他还是个刚开始长胡须的小男孩，手握一杯橙汁，站在同样黑魆魆的夜里……是Raven的声音将他拉回现实，“Qrow？”

被发现了。他弯腰把冰水放在一旁的木桌上，拉开阳台的门。深夜的风猛烈地灌进来，他不适地揿住衣领。他没有马上看到Raven，等他看到时，吓得差点叫出声来：她站在阳台栏杆下设置的暖气机上，正向他投以游隼般的视线。他并未发出声音——以他多年来活在他人荣光之下的坚忍与克制。于是她放柔神情，说：“陪我聊会儿天吧，弟弟。”

他走过去，俯视她端正如法国娃娃的脸。越过她，他看见她身后的高空，感叹脱口而出：“Raven，你真是个疯子。”  
“这个疯子是你姐姐。”她回敬，随即他们聊起天来。

这是他们第一次对对方敞开心扉，即使这样的事过去曾经发生，也早已湮没于褪色的回忆中，徒留角落的蛛网与尘埃。这是一种相当新奇的体验，他们第一次发现他们是如此紧密地联系着，医生剪断的是他们连接母体的脐带，缠绕在他们之间无形的红缎却未曾断裂。他们好像记得所有对方记得的事，所有的苦痛，所有的笑，所有的快乐，所有的泪。一个人提起一个话题，另一个人就迅速地接下去，到了后来他们甚至能准确无误地猜中对方的下一句话，并预先在心中作出回应。他们的谈话飞跃式地进行着，短短的十几分钟他们谈完了他们至今为止的人生。然后他们不约而同地沉默，回味着方才的交流。显而易见他们都憎恨对方，这种憎恨是从他们多年前抢夺同一个子宫开始就存在的，晦涩喑哑绵延至今，除了死亡以外再没有尽头。与此同时他们又比谁都要深爱着对方，爱与憎相互交织，早已不分彼此。今夜，Qrow逾过厚重的耻辱与妒忌，终是看清了心底那以恨为名的爱。

没有任何征兆地，她向他伸出手一只手，“要下来吗，Qrow？”  
“我不像你。我怕摔死。”他没有说谎。  
“我也怕，”她说，“但这里景色很美。”

他犹豫了两秒。接着，他抬起一条腿跨越栏杆。好在他个子够高，脚立即碰到了暖气机的表面，即使如此，渗进裤管的风还是让他有些战栗。他确认单脚站稳后，把另一条腿也越了过去，与Raven肩并肩地靠在一起。这个地方太过狭窄，若他们不紧贴着对方就几乎无法双足站立。

手心的薄汗已被夜风带走大半，Qrow将所有注意力放在眼前的夜景上。居民区自然是一片沉寂，远处却灯火葳蕤，公路被熠熠金光描绘轨迹，偶尔有车子迅速驶过宛若被群星簇拥；护城河闪烁着粼粼波光，与之相接的幽黑夜空缀满彩色碎钻。静谧与繁荣同一时刻出现在他视野里。脚下传来的轻微震动让他想起自己在暖气机上，于是侧头看向Raven。他突然产生一种欲望，想把她踹下去，但随即想到，他们上一次如此亲密地依偎大概只能是在子宫里。脆弱贪婪的新生儿不愿离开温暖的母体，于是他把她踹下去，让她早他五分钟来到人世。她只大他五分钟，却担起了一切年长者应担的责任。这是他欠她的；从他还在母亲体内时他就欠她一切。于是，这个夜晚，Qrow在心中原谅了Raven，也原谅了自己。

“Raven，”他说，“我似乎永远不能像你这么勇敢。”  
“至少你踏出了第一步，不是吗？”她笑起来，拍拍他的手背，如猫儿般灵巧地翻过栏杆，回到阳台。他看见她被月光照得微微发亮的脸，一双眼眸如同暗夜中吐露芬芳的猩红百合。这一次，他握住她伸来的手，同样翻了过去。

END


End file.
